The Better Evil
by theFanaticCat
Summary: their mate gets kidnapped and they go after him...i'll think of a better summ later. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

In the city of Deeplive, there are many organizations that exist solely for the purpose of making other people suffer and frequently employ people who enjoy killing. Not the least of these 'guilds', as we of higher minds call them, is the one scuttlebutt says will come to an end quite soon at the rate they're going. All on the account that being insane is bad for one's health.

It seems that the guild called, simply, 'X' is prone to acts of madness such as, jumping off tall buildings, drinking all the liquor in the city then burning half the city in their drunken revelry, trying to pick a fight the demons(_never_ a good idea), and, last, but certainly not least, living in _the _Graveyard.

Even the most deranged imp would not dare enter _the_ Graveyard, for one never knows what one might find hidden in the cats. The Graveyard is the oldest planting ground in Deeplive and the most likely to have relics such as Anduin's regenerating sword or Der'ni Sworsk's Loving Hug, you don't really want to know what _that_ does. And, of course, in the catacombs there are the Slinkers, nasty little slimy white creatures who like to sneak up on innocent intruders and suck the brains, leaving quite a gruesome sight.

Of course, being insane is merely a point of view, it's like saying, "I am normal and you're not", for who can say what is _normal_? Then again, there is a saying that goes along the lines of, "if you don't think you're insane, you probably are", well I suppose no one's perfect. Anyway, insane is better than berserk like the guild down on the starboard side of town that has dwindled down to two members.

Whatever the case may be, X is not going anywhere, least of all Hell in a hand basket, not while I'm in charge. We may have our problems, namely arsonist Everic and that damned pirate, but who doesn't? After all, no one's perfect.

Guild X is a pretty new guild in an old city and not very popular with the demons particularly their new leader. Shishma Lo'lia, a temporal temptress, is very keen on seeing us rot in a snake infested hole ever since I tortured her head minion to near non-death. Also, another reason why she wants to kill us, Sersinn and Lorealynn picked a fight with some partying daemons, 'blue-blood' demons, and killed a few of them. Oh, and the merchants want our heads as well. They keep talking about something to do with not paying.

And then we come to the heart of the matter, the other 'guilds' hate our guts 'cause we always get the best pickings and that makes us the richest guild to ever grace the streets of Deeplive. Of course, I always tell them that the early bird gets the worm and if they really wanted the best jobs they should sign up before hand instead of waiting until the last minute.

So, on that note, I awaken to a perfect day and what happens?

"Cap'n, Cap'n, Sack's gone missing! I woke up and found this note on his pillow."

Sawbones tells me, breathlessly, waving a scrap of raggedy paper in my face. He soon stopped as I stared at him, my face as blank as a sheet of white paper, and pushed past him as though he wasn't there. His worried face followed me as I made my way to the kitchen and stared at me as I made some mak'lav.

I sat down at the 'table' and drank two full cups before I turned on him, "Why are you here? Go find Scaret and Rivers! Do you expect me to do everything? And give me that note!"

He raised an eyebrow as I held out my hand and he handed me the piece of…whatever it was, over. I watched him carefully, over the top of my mug, as he walked around the corner and vanished from my sight. I looked at the note and this is what I read,

"Syven Alistine, if you ever wish to see your companion again, Jude Sack, get out of our city and take your arsonist, priest, and drunk. We never want to see you lot again. Otherwise, he'll die a slow death at the hands of-"

"Alice! Alice, is it true? Has Jude really been kidnapped?"

Said the breathless Ed Everic, our local arsonist and troublemaker, second only to one, approaching me from the southeast corner of the house. Very unusual, because he lives in the lower northwest corner and I really hate it when he calls me Alice. Thus, my reply was short and sharp,

"I don't know. If you would be so kind and rouse the sleeping beauties perhaps I can get to the bottom of this before everyone comes knocking at my door asking questions. Now, Everic!"

His eyebrows went up and his mouth went thin, a sure sign of the temper about to be released, turned on his heel and stalked off towards the rest of the sleeping quarters. What a relief I won't be there to witness the mayhem and insults that are sure to ensue as soon as Everic gets his mouth open and starts maligning my name. Anyway, back to the note:

"Jude Sack, blah, blah, blah, he'll die a slow death at the hands of The Blaqcarte. When you wish to negotiate the terms of the transfer, you know how to contact me. _Mont Sorx, The Hand that Kills_"

Oh, dear. I suppose they think I'm going to roll over for them just because they have one of my men. I sighed and reached for the rolls as the dead came thundering towards me all talking at once and at the top of their lungs. I looked at the sorry sight of six people whom have been rousted out bed by the two troublemaking, tight mouthed, juveniles that are under my care.

Loudest was Morcan Farnfell, an ex-pirate and Sack's roommate, our womanizing surgeon with his black hair, muscled body, dragon tattoo, and fine features. Next was Rivers, the man to have should you have enemies, a man of no unique features, sans the eye patch, and an excellent hand at cards. Tied for third were Dorn Scaret, our tall blond cook and barkeep, Ed the short statured, long haired, amber eyed arsonist, and Jono Lorealynn, our pigtailed drunken master swordsman. The only silent one was Antares, our misfit and malnourished, scythe carrying herbalist, who gazed at me in silent sympathy.

I let them go on for a while before getting out of my chair and walking towards my study. They followed me complaining about my silence all the way down the stairs and across the beams into my little nook. I looked back at my companions and sighed as I stepped down into my study. They are going to be very upset when they hear my plan.

I settled into my chair and watched them fight over the only cushion. My study is on the third deepest level of the catacombs and packed to the brim with books, papers, and, now, people. A shabby place you might say but it suits me and anyway no one comes down here, on account of all the Slinkers. Oh, great. Now they're looking at me, expectantly. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: ALRIGHT! A review! So sorry I didn't tell you that I'm doing alternate views, I didn't think of it until the other night. I was like, "what would happen.." so enjoy! Thank you Jiang Qing, I couldn't do it without people who take the time to review. ^.^_

_Edward Everic's account of the Spring of Many Travels, Tue 12__th__ of the month of Sloodc:_

I can't believe Syv dragged us all down here to his moldy study just to tell us Jude's gone missing. The nerve. Unless he has plan then, of course, I'm all ears but did we really have to come down here and wait for him to say something while he stares at us with his cold, emotionless, gaze? Not that I have anything against having my soul pinned to the back of my head by a pair of cat-green eyes but it's really making me nervous and I know at least two other people are bothered by it, too.

And I know I shouldn't be bothered just because Syven has odd colored eyes, hell, _my_ eyes get plenty of comments, but when you know your dearly beloved leader is a sick bastard…it puts a dead body on your opinions of him. Literally, a dead body. I know I'm probably over exaggerating but when you see the pleasure he takes in what he does it makes you sick, it really does.

Oh, oh. Jono's looking for his memory in a bottle, pretty dumb place to look, in my opinion, and Syv has finally snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at us, really look at us, as he folds his hands together on top of the desk and clears his throat.

"Well, as some of you know, Sack has been kidnapped by The Hand that Kills guild and handed into the custody of Blaqcarte."

He held up his hand as Jono moved in his seat.

"Now I know what you're going to say and I agree with you, outsiders should not be used to take care of inside problems, however, our _dear_ friends at The Hand obviously disagree. Any questions?"

Antares, our sickly herbalist, raised his hand like a school boy awaiting the teachers attention and licked his lips, nervously. Syven looked at him, like he was puppy who had just done what it was expected, and nodded. He gulped, real bad in the confidence department, our Skeleton, and started to speak.

"We-."

"You know, I don't really like this attitude you're coping, Syv. This is serious, we need to get out there and kick their asses." I said at the same time Morcan said, "Hey, sadist, tell you what. I'll go ambush a couple of 'em and find out where they're keeping Jude, you can count on me."

Morcan and I smirked at each other as Syv got to his feet and walked over to us. I looked up with my best innocent child face and got a smash across the face. After the stars stopped whirling in front of my eyes, I looked up and saw Morcan rubbing his face as well while the Boss sat back down and said, "Here's the plan, lads, and I don't care if you like it or not, this is how it's going to be.

"Antares, Rivers and I are going to rescue Sack from the _angeles. _The rest of you are going to stay here and make sure no one else gets kidnapped, is that clear? Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't start a war and I'm leaving Father Sersinn in charge, by the way, so don't give him any bullshit."

There was a silence in the room before Antares piped up, hesitantly, "But aren't there fifty or more _angeles _enlisted in Blaqcarte? I think, maybe, we should take more people, yes?" He cringed in his seat as though _he _was going to get a smack.

The Boss looked over the top of his hands and smiled, a small unpleasant sort of smile, then picked up a pen and began to write. After a tense moment he looked up and said, "Go upstairs. We'll talk about this when Sersinn and Lucky get back."

He dismissed us from his thoughts and returned to his task. We wasted no time getting out of there and returning to plotting in the kitchen while Dorn cooked us lunch.

* * *

_George Sersinn and his account of the events of Tue the 12__th__ of the month Sloodc:_

At about the same time that Edward Everic and his companions were plotting their revenge, George 'Sharkey' Sersinn had his back to a wall and could only watch while members of their rival guild, The Hand that Kills, surrounded him with broad smiles on their faces.

"_Shit, I thought today was going to be alright. I guess I was wrong, hmm?_" I sighed, this was not good and on top of that, Lucky heard a rumor about Jude, something about him being kidnapped. I hope who ever heard that is wrong. Now, let's see what these boys want. I smiled, pleasantly, and held my hands in a neutral position.

"Good day, gentlemen. What brings you into my company today? Hmm?"

The leader sneered at me in disgust and exclaimed, "Hell, don't you know?! We got your _comrade _and we handed him over to the _angeles_. _They_ won't have any problem killing him when the time is up. With that cowardly sadist of yours we know you won't do anything worthwhile so just stay still and it won't take long."

His fellows laughed and jeered as I continued smiling at them, however, they soon stopped. A short while later, I stretched, yawning, as they lay about moaning in pain. It seems they didn't remember me from the last time I laid them out to dry.

I sauntered out of the alley and spotted Lucky standing across the street talking to a beggar. They seemed to be in deep discussion so I wandered over to get some lunch and a drink or two. As I was downing my second cordial, Lucky finally came over and said, "Let's go."

I followed him leisurely as he stalked back to the house, he was obviously in a bad mood, and kept my distance. Lucky was almost through the front door when he stopped and waited for me to catch up. When I was almost abreast of him, he hunkered down on the 'step' and craned his head back to look at me, expectantly. I smiled down at him and began my report. As I finished up, he rubbed his chin and stood.

"George, I think we'd better see what Syv has to say before we come to any conclusions. Got any drinks left?" He said, tipping his head, questioningly, in my direction.

I smiled, that's our Lucky, short and to the point, and handed him my cordial that I had been sipping on. He looked at it and looked back at me then shrugged and downed it all in one gulp. I blinked, Lucky must think these rumors are serious he's usually a pretty picky about whether or not someone drinks before him. Frowning, I followed him through the doorway and into the Graveyard; our humble abode and headquarters.

I clutched my pearls and whispered a prayer to the souls of the dead, upon whom I now tread, to forgive me. Syv and Bones might think I am superstitious to pray for the sin of residing in a resting place for the dead but I don't think it hurts to be cautious. It might seem odd to have HQ in a graveyard I would agree with you, however, this is The Graveyard. A place shrouded in mystery and older than the city itself, the Graveyard is the perfect place to hide especially if you aren't afraid of Slinkers, the Graveyard has catacombs, tombs and vaults snaking through 2,000 miles of underground slime to eventually end up at the entrance to the demons lair but they don't know that, yet.

Oh, dear, Lucky's getting ahead of me rather fast; for such a small fellow he sure can move. I picked up my leisurely stroll and took the short cut into the 'house'; a cellar door into the kitchen. Entering the kitchen always poses its problems, you never know what kind of scene you might stumble upon, and today was no exception. I walked in just in time to witness Bones throwing a plate of soup at Ed and quickly took a seat to avoid getting caught in the fray.

"Goddammit, Ed! That won't work, didn't I already say that?! If we leave Syv here who knows the shenanigans he'll get into while we're gone? Remember that time three months ago? Well, _do you?_" Bones was roaring at Ed, who was leaning against the counter, frowning, and waving his arms while Jordan was trying to break them up without getting hit in the process.

Ed licked his lips, looked around for support, fortunately he missed seeing me, and spotted Antares eating his lunch quietly.

"Alright, you have a point but what I don't get is why he would want to bring Skel, here, along with him. And what's with bringing only _two_ people?"

They frowned at each other for moment as Antares tried to shrink into his chair then Bones opened his mouth, to no doubt voice some thought that has already been voiced, but at that moment Lucky came in holding my cordial in one hand and a map in the other. The tableau was magnificent but of course someone had to ruin it. Scaret turned around and said, "Done arguing? Oh, _you're_ home, where's Sharkey? Omelet?"

Another one of our monosyllabic, when talking to us, that is, comrades, Dorn Scaret cuts a dashing figure with long blond hair and a flair for well made clothes which makes him very popular with the ladies. So popular in fact, some of them even come down _here_ to pursue him. A magnificent cook and part-time bartender at the Shut up and Eat tavern which makes him, and I quote, "A one of a kind catch". Ahem. Anyway, at the moment Lucky is explaining to the lads why he is holding a map of unknown, to them anyway, regions.

"I heard from a very accurate source that the Blaqcarte have headquarters in this general area and that there also an old fortress, now isn't that just coincidental? Where's Syven? He should be here. George, he admires you, please go get him. We're begging you."

Lucky was saying as he turned a pleading gaze in my direction as did everyone else. I blinked, _'Since when does the indomitable three, being Morcan, Ed and Scaret, of course, need me to go fetch Syv?'_, and looked inquiringly at Jon who was sitting unnoticed staring deep into his empty bottle. He looked up and, as usual I was struck by the long scar that stretched across his face, said, "The number one sadist is in a dangerous mood."

Having said his piece the staring resumed and I was left to go downstairs and deal with Syven.


End file.
